


Seeking

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Till We Have Faces (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, I was not so surprised when I found her gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts).



In the end, I was not so surprised when I found her gone. I knew, in my heart, that my iron chains of prosaic love could not hold her, any more than the cobwebs of fantasy. I could not keep her prisoner, even of love, and it is only my destiny to roam this wide world until I find her, until my spirit is annealed and tempered to a stuff that I do not blush to offer her.

I walk the pathways, and mark each crossroads. 

I bless the goddess that granted me the grace to rise and seek her.


End file.
